nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Horehronieland in NSC
Horehronieland participated at Nation Song Contest for 30 times. (Not done editing yet, gonna add HHL results and things) Horehronieland in NSC Spinoffs NSC 51 NATIONAL FINAL First Horehronian "National Final" was held in our capital city of Stromý, however, only the people from Horehronieland could vote in it, it wasn't made on forum, only the winner was known. RESULT Kristina Pelaková had the draw 01 and came 13th in the Semi Final 2, receiving 55 points. POINTS GIVEN AND RECEIVEN To be added. NSC 52 NATIONAL FINAL This was the first Horehronian national final in which 11 countries have voted. Those are: Zaprya, Bokia, Scorpionia, Erovia, Genext, Calypso, Fervorosia, Comino, Horehronieland and Yaponesia. RESULT Hanna Pakarinen had the draw 26 in the Semi Final 1 and came tied 9th with 65 points, later in the final, she had the draw 10 and came 4th with 126 points. NSC 53 ENTRY: Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Bittersweet A National Final was supossed to be happening, however, because an accident in the Hrônský Kôlosej, a big accident happen, Sophie Ellis-Bextor was declared as the winner, by the Horehronská Televízia. RESULT NSC 54 Cancelled, more info soon... Will be only on MSN. NSC 55 Held in Hron, began at 11.06.2010 01:30 finished 13.06.2010 19:20 {C}Results were at 20:40 NSC 56 City: Hron Results: 4.8.2010 20:55 Tie break for winner: Tűz 136pts 4x20 + Yaponesian jury favorite Shontelle 136pts 3x20 ALL STUFF FROM HOREHRONIELAND; Horehronieland '(Horehronian: Horehronie), officially the '''Republic of Horehronieland '(Horehronian: Horehronská Krajina), is a country located in Western Galea. It is bordered by Carpatina to the north, and Cleoreantia to the east. The capital and largest city is Stromý. It has a population of over fourty millions and an area of 302,094 square kilometres. Horehronieland is made on 11th April 2010. The official language is Horehronian. The country debuted on NSC 51, and failed to qualify to the finals. Horehronieland is a unitary state governed under a constitutional republic and a parliamentary system, with its seat of government in the capital city of Stromý. It is a country in its own right. There are three devolved national administrations, each with varying powers, situated in Hrôn, Kalrathia, Gorná Nitra; the biggest cities of Hrônský Region, Aranna and Nitra Region respectively. ''Motto': Cum Deo pro Patria et Libertate. (''With the help of God for Homeland and Freedom)'' History Creation of Horehronian Horehronieland became officially a country at 11th April in 2010. It's first capital was Stromý, which is also the capital at this moment. While Horehronieland was in war with Nukuland the capital city was secretly moved to Hrôn. Our first president was Anna Puu who decided to move from Horehronieland after coming 17th at NSC 54 in Kostanovia. Nukuland War Nukish extremists have been sneaking into their nation and hacking into the national computer systems, technically putting all Horehronian citizens at risk, while also planting viruses, restricting government procedures. The capital of Horehronieland, Stromý, was also bombed by Nukish aircraft on October 21st, 2010, damaging a lot of its infrastructure and killing and injuring thousands of people. Even though there was a deal about not killing any citizens of any of these two countries. Horehronieland won this war. The president of Horehronieland, Kristína Pelákova, has officially issued an announcement to the citizens of her nation, stating that the Nukish are their enemy and that war begins between these two states. Rumours have bubbled under that Serenate & Clair and New Acadia will also pledge allegiances in this battle, with the former supporting the war-torn Horehronians. Geography Horehronieland is located between Northwest and West Galea. From eastern side you can find the Eternal Sea. It consists of the part on the continent - Horehronieland, two bigger islands - Aranna and Hrôn, and some little islands and underwater cities. Horehronieland got a little number of mountains. The Mhakesha is the highest point in Horehronieland at 2984 m. National Parks Horehronieland got 22 national parks which covers 27% оf the country of which the biggest ones are Ehb, Emerard, Arhok and Mkakesha. Climate Three main climatic zones can be separated, according to geographical situation and conditions: *The Mediterranean climate, characterized by dry and warm summers. It's dominant in the country and found almost everywhere else except the mountains and western parts of the country., with two varieties: Csa and Csb. *The semiarid climate (Bsh, Bsk), located in the northeastern part of the country, especially in the region of Celinašký prelaz and in the Sunny valley (Dolina Sunca). In contrast with the Mediterranean climate, the dry season extends beyond the summer. *The oceanic climate (Cfb), located in southeast of the country, especially in the region of Južný Horehroní. In contrary to the Mediterranean climate, winter and summer temperatures are influenced by the ocean, and have no seasonal drought. Apart from these main types, other sub-types can be found, like the alpine climate in the Mkakesha and Arhok, and a typical subtropical climate in the Cactus Islands. Politics The President of the Republic, elected by the Horehronian people whenever they feel like, has a largely ceremonial role. Prime Minister who is to be elected by a majority of the votes of the Members of Parliament, based on the recommendation made by the President of the Republic. Current President of Horehronieland is Kristína Pelaková. While the current prime minister is Rockçı Sarpil. Kristína Pelaková the Horehronian president is also engaged to the Pigeon Island's prime minister, Chace Crawford. They also think about a wedding. Administrative Regions Horehronieland has 17 administrative regions. Cities List of the 20 biggest cities of Horehronieland. Other informations *''Area: 302,094 km2 1,5%'' *''Population: 40,748,281'' *''Density: 134,89'' *'President:' Kristína Pelákova *'Prime Minister: Rockçı Sarpil'' *Formation:' 11.04.2010 *'Currency:' Horehronská Koruna (Horehronian Krone) (1 HKR - 0,17 €) *'National Animal:' Quagga *'Driving Side:' Right *'Country Codes''' // Three letters: HHL // Two letters: HR President Kristina... Horehronian president, Kristina Pelakova, is engaged with Pigeon Island's prime minister, Chace Crawford. They also think about a wedding. MSN NSC Televisions in Horehronieland First test signals of Horehronian Television came from Stromý on 11th April 2010. When a NF was held where Horehronieland and Erovia (They debuted later at NSC 53) choosed Horehronian song in “Horehronian NF 1 for NSC 51″ Horehronská Televízia owns some of the biggest Horehronian Television stations of which some are special for minorities. ABOUT TELEVISION CHANNELS: {C}HhTV1 (Horehronska Televizia 1) – Is the first Horehronian channel and the most popular it’s first name was HRT but changed after 2 days. It shows and hosts the Horehronian National Finals. HhTV2 (Horehronska Televizia 2) has started it’s broadcasting on 20th April 2010 as a test channel and became a television channel which is broadcasting in every part of the country at 1st May 2010. Some less popular shows are shown here. Most of Interwievs and Politics is on this channel. After 16:00 it broadcasts movies or series. Preselections for National Final are on this channel. HhTV3 (Horehronska Televizia 3) was originally supposed to be a Music channel and after that a Sport channel but it’s now a mixed channel showing Movies and Sports mainly at Nights Music. Started on 7th July 2010 HhTV4 (Horehronska Televizia 4 Music) originally Horehronska Televizia MUSIC is a 24/7 Music channel with newest news about singers. Started on 4th September 2010 {C}Animal Channel is a channel about wildlife, animals and our planet. Started on 21st September 2010 (HhTV) MOVIE is a movie channel which shows only Movies. It broadcasts in HD format. Started on 22nd September 2010 '' {C}'//NEWS'' is a news channel for minorities in the country and also shows sometimes movies translated to their language.'' '''The SCIENCE Channel shows science, technology and sometimes movies. Started on 22nd September 2010. Still Testing. SPORTS'' is a channel showing in the newest 3D Technology and it’s still testing. Started on 21st September at Stromy, 23rd September other cities. '' {C}VIJESTI (owned by HhTV) is a NEWS and Parliament Channel. All channels in Horehronieland are sending DVB-T HD signals. Map of Horehronieland and Cities of Horehronieland TO BE UPDATED. Points given by Horehronieland (Only Finals) NSC 51 - NSC 57 Last update: 25.9.2010 (NSC 57) Points Received (Only Final) NSC 52, NSC 53